Gotta Go Fast!
by SakuraBlossom24
Summary: Iy/sonic. Transported to the world of Sonic, Kagome must learn to cope with a new body, friends and surrondings. All the while completing her new quest and guarding the Shikon. Will she ever live a normal life? Not in the world of Sonic!
1. Chapter 1

Ideas been swimming around in me brain for awhile now. Cant seem to stop thinking bout it so im gona try it out.I had read another sonic and Inuyasha crossover so I think I got inspired…lol he he!:D read and review and tell me if I should continue or delete his story.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Sonic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome smiled brightly as shewalked through the forest. She was just so happy! Life was wonderful.

The final battle had ended well. With Naraku defeated and the Shikon restored, life could go on again in peace. Mirokou and Sango had gotten married shortly after their wounds were healed and when Mirokou worked up the nerve to confess his feelings to their full extent.

Her little boy Shippou and her, now considered brother, Inuyasha went off to train and travel the lands. Inuyasha was so grieved over Kikyou's death but he had eventually gotten over it with the love and support of his rag-tag family. Shippou had grown up into a wonderful child about seven now considering it had been two years after the battle.

From his fang, Totosai had made a sword from him. It was called the 'Sword of the Fox'. It had some amazing powers but Shippou needed to learn. Inuyasha decided to help him out so together they traveled the lands in search of new power and helping those in their way.

Now Sesshomaru. There was a matter to discuss….or explain. After saving Rin multiple times the Western Lord asked, well more liked demanded, that she learn to protect herself and others properly. After much arguing, which was more like Kagome yelling and him sending death glares, she agreed to train.

And train they did. At times Kagomes thought he was trying to kill her. But really it was his way of showing affection….not. After many training sessions he had given her a white training outfit. White hakama's and haori with blue vines and flowers around it. Train and train. Day in and day out. But the end of her eight month training period she could make bow's and arrows out of her own powers. An pure whip like Sesshomarus poisonous one. And finally her favourite, though it took a good amount of power, was a pair of wings. Using her powers she could mold them into two large and beautiful angelic wings.

But what really surprised her way aside from training her and the Western Lord got along really well. He was surprised she was educated and they talked endlessly from topics of literature to history to science. In the end a special bond was made between them.

Kagome looked down at her current outfit and smiled. A gift from Sesshomaru.

She wore black slightly loose hakama's with a pair of boots made like his. She wore a sleeveless tight black haori. Twined around her whole body in the fabric was stitched a beautiful red dragon that ended right over her right shoulder. As she aged Kagome's hair grew straight and regal. She had gotten a similar haircut to Sango's. She had her bangs over her forehead then on the side she had slightly longer pieces. The rest of her hair reached her waist. Currently it was up in a high ponytail.

Humming to herself she thought about why Sesshomaru wanted to meet her.

"Miko," an oh so familiar voice said

Turning she smiled at the deadly demon.

"Good morning Sesshomaru," she said "What did you need me for?"

Raising and eyebrow at her blunt question her smirked. Bringing out two items from his large billowy sleeves he handed them to her.

"A gift," he stated

Kagome looked down the first thing was a silver flute. She gasped. She loved playing the flute. It was her favorite instrument and many people say she played beautifully.

"You seemed fond of this instrument," he stated "So this Sesshomaru had gotten Totosai to fashion on for you. It is a demonic flute. You can control plants and animals when you play."

Her eyes watered.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru," she said humbly

As she looked over the next item she gasped. It was a beautiful white cape with blue blossoms and vines. Sesshomaru gently took it from her and placed it around her. The cape swept to the ground regally. The long hood was placed over her head and the gold clasp was fastened so it wouldn't fall off.

"Sesshomaru it's beautiful…." she whispered

"Kagome this Sesshomaru has a request to make of you," he asked humbly "This Sesshomaru would like you to be part of his pack. As his sister."

Tears welled up in her eyes. She threw herself into the shocked demon's arms.

"Yes!" she cried out happily

- A few hours later -

Kagome was exhausted leaning against one of the tree's in the forest. The ritual took a lot out of her and she could barely move but in the end it was done. She smiled fingering the soft fabric of the cape and the silver flute.

Suddenly a rustling was heard. Her eyes snapped open and fear took place. She placed her hand over the black choker she wore. The black choker which held the Shikon in the middle.

"Who's there?" she questioned

Laughter was heard. Cruel laughter.

"If it isn't the demon lover," a man stated coming out of the tree's. Kagome noticed he looked like a wizard. A demonic wizard. And there was more then one.

_Oh gods help me…_she thought trying to move but couldn't due to the fact exhaustion was keeping her body down. She didn't have enough energy to even move let alone make a barrier.

"What do you want?" she hissed

"Oh demon lover," they stated "How can you take care of the Shikon? When you prance around with demon's and do god knows what……."

Kagome's eyes widened at what they were implying and anger took over he body.

"How dare you!" she screamed

They chuckled and began chanting.

Kagome felt her body grow heavy so heavy and the pain…it was unbearable.

"What are you doing?" she gasped

"Ridding of you of this world." one stated "Then taking the Shikon for ourselves."

She was surrounded by a blue light. Under she noticed they a blue portal was opening.

_NO…_she thought panicking

"Sesshomaru!" she called out.

As the last of her body was sucked into the portal she saw a red eyed Western Lord killing the wizards.

"Sesshomaru…."she whispered before blacking out.

- In Sonic's World-

Kagome woke up with her head pounding. She seemed to be in a forest. Looking around she saw tall tree's and a small lake. She then realized her throat hurt and she wanted to get a drink.

Getting up the miko immediately fell down. Curious she looked at her legs….or what they seemed to be. Eye's wide she saw a pair of short skinny legs. Crawling over to the lake she gave a startled shriek as to what she had become.

She was a….

_What the hell am I ?_

Kagome had turned into a hedgehog. But she didn't know that…yet. Pure white like snow and beautiful sapphire eyes gazed back at her. The clothing she had worn had shrunk to her size and she was grateful for that. Her hair now like her body was pure snowy white. Her bangs and hair style remained the same except for the few blue streaks through her hair. On each of her hands were big white gloves.

Lastly in relief she noticed she still had the choker which had the Shikon in the middle.

"What am I? Where am I?" she questioned

"Kagome," a soft voice said

Whipping her head around she saw no one. She was becoming paranoid.

"Relax guardian on the Shikon I mean no harm," the warm voice said

Kagome realized it was coming form the Shikon it self and that the voice was feminine.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Tis I Kagome," the kind voice said "Mirdiriko."

Kagome gasped.

"Lady Mirdiriko forgive me for not knowing you," she said

"At ease little one but I have not much time," the voice explained "You have been transported to a new world. The Shikon is at risk once again. Not many know of it's legends but the ones who do will be after it now that they now it has reappeared. Others like yourself are out there. Find them and make peace but study them first. They have items called the chaos emerald. You need to aid them in their quest to find these emeralds. I do not know of their powers but they seem to be important. Once these emeralds are collected you need them, the Shikon and the master emerald to return home."

"Master Emerald?" she asked "What's that?"

"I do not know much about it only that it is guarded like the Shikon. Good luck my child may you complete your quest."

"Wait!" Kagome called but it was to late. She gave a frustrated growl before she noticed something silver. It was the flute given to her by Sesshomaru.

"Time to get used to this body…." she thought tiredly

-With Sonic and Shadow. Three days after Kagome arrival-

"Sayonara Shadow," Sonic said sadly looking down to the earth.

"Come on Sonic!" Tails said "Lets get home."

"I'm coming!" the blue hedgehog yelled taking once last glance before running towards his two tailed friend.

Shadow closed his eyes. He was falling. He knew he wouldn't survive the fall. He was finally at peace.

"Maria," he whispered as he rapidly descended the earth's surface.

-With Kagome-

It had been two days that she had spent in the new world. First thing she had to do was learn to use her new body as well as she could use her old one. Then she made sure her powers were still there. Thank god they were.

Leaning against a large tree with her hands behind her she looked up. She had taken a very cold bath in the lake before dressing, putting her now white hair streaked with blue up in a ponytail, and finally clasping the cape given to her by Sesshomaru around her.

Suddenly something caught her eye. Looking up she saw something falling from the sky……………or someone.

Eye wide she watched as the person rapidly descended towards the earth.

"They'll die if the land!" she said to herself

Not wasting time she closed her eyes and concentrated. A blue light encased her before two large angelic wings made from her powers opened revealing her. Putting on her hood, which covered her whole face except the bottom portion, she flapping her wings once she jumped into the air and flew towards the descending person.

_Let me make it…._she thought worriedly

Concentrating harder she flew quicker.

_Almost there…….yes!_ she thought

Grabbing the person and grunting a bit at the extra weight she flew upwards. She peered through her hood and saw shocked and curious red.

"Who are you?" Shadow questioned. He remembered falling, falling into abyss before he was stopped. He had thought he had landed but when he opened his eyes he saw that he was still suspended in the air. Hearing a grunt Shadow turned to the sound a came face to face with a cloaked figure. First thing he noticed that it was a she judging from her lower half of her face. Secondly she had…..wings?

"Hn." Kagome said in a very familiar Sesshomaru manner. Descending slowly to the forest she glared at him through her hood before noticing he was like her!

"Who," she asked in a cold tone "Are you?"

Kagome was guarded. Was he friend or foe? Did he know about the chaos emeralds? Could he help her? Shaking her head slightly she thought. No. for now it would be better the lay low and see.

"Shadow," the black and red hedgehog said. He waited for her to introduce herself but she just nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait," he said calmly "Who are you?"

"That," she said "Is none of your concern. But what are you?"

He looked taken aback by her question.

"A hedgehog…." he said

"Tell me," Kagomes asked with her back still turned to him "What planet is this?"

"Earth," he stated

_Earth? But creatures like him haven't been on earth…where am I exactly…more importantly what time?_

"What year is it?" she questioned

"2040," he replied irritably. He was the one supposed to be asking questions! Who was she? Where did she come from?

Kagomes eyes widened under her hood before giving him a quick nodd. She made a move to leave but noticed he was going to follow her.

_Time to use an old trick I learned from Shippou…._she thought with a smile.

Shadow watched as she was about to leave. Oh no. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. As he moved to follow her she stopped. Suddenly winds picked up and the petals from flowers started dancing around. A swarm enclosed around the figure and before he knew it she was gone.

"Damn……" he muttered then thought "Time to pay Sonic a visit. He owes me."

-With Sonic-

The loveable blue hedgehog leaned against the wall. It had been about two days since he had last seen Shadow. At first he thought he was dreaming. He waited those days expecting the arrogant hedgehog to appear and make some snide remark

About him. But it wasn't to be…….

"Hey Sonic?" Tails asked "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah Tails," the blue hedgehog replied looking out the window. Thunder crashed and lightening struck as the rain poured heavily down on the earth.

Amy and Cream sat with Ella on the couch talking quietly. Suddenly the power went out and Cream gave a startled shriek.

"It's ok Cream," Ella said gently "Amy come on. Let us go get some candles."

"Ok Ella," the pink hedgehog said happily.

A few minutes later many candles were lit around the living room. The storm held up and Cream whimpered.

"Ella," she said softly "I'm scared."

"Oh it's ok Cream," the kind chef/maid said (I dunno I forget!)

Suddenly the doors burst open and a figure was outlined in lightening.

Ella, Amy, Tails and Cream gave a small shriek.

The figure walked forward and to Sonic's delight and surprise it was………Shadow.

"Shadow!" they exclaimed

Sonic went to hug the other hedgehog.

"Shadow your alive!," he exclaimed "Man we thought were…….you know….."

Shadow glared at them all before grunting.

"Sonic," he said "I have a favor to ask."

- With Kagome -

The snow white hedgehog walked in the rain. She had constructed a barrier around herself so she wouldn't get wet.

"What to do?" she questioned herself fingering the flute "I don't know where to even start looking for these chaos emeralds let alone the Master Emerald."

Sighing she continued to walk hoping to think of something. Noticing the sun was setting she picked up her pace until she saw a cliff.

"Better to stay on highland," she muttered to herself. Jumping from rack to rock she landed on top of the cliff. Looking down at the she smiled.

"Mother natures gift to the world," she said shaking her head beneath her hood. Seeing an apple tree she jumped onto one of the branches. Raising her arm she gently picked and apple.

Biting into it she thought about that Shadow character she had met.

"He seems a lot like Sesshomaru," she thought sadly

Cuddling into her long cape and pulling the hood down more she it covered her face completely she slept the storm away to the next day.

- With Sonic-

Sonic thought about what Shadow told him as they both ran through the forest where the black hedgehog was saved.

_Is she one of us?_ he thought.

Tails, Amy and Knuckles watched from the air as Sonic and Shadow sped through the forest.

"Who do you think this new person is Knuckles?" Tails questioned

"I don't know but ever since Shadow told us about her the Master Emerald has been acting weirdly." the red hedgehog stated

Sonic and Shadow suddenly stopped and heard a cackle.

"My my Sonic," they heard Dr. Eggman " What is the rush?"

"None of your business Eggman," Shadow snapped

"Well lookie here," the Doctor stated "He's alive. Well I'm just so glad your back Shadow. In fact I have a present. For the both of you."

A giant serpent like robot appeared and lunged at the two hedgehogs. Eggman laughed before flying off.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled worried.

Sonic and shadow jumped and evaded to giant robotic serpent but their attacks didn't seem to affect it.

- With Kagome -

She watched as Shadow and some other blue hedgehog fought the giant robotic serpent. It had a special armor on and there attacks didn't seem to faze it.

"Might as well helped them," she muttered. Gathering her energy she shaped it into a bow and arrow. Taking aim she let the weapon fly and watched as a blue light streaked before hitting the thing square in the head.

Sonic and Shadow looked up and on the cliff saw a cloaked figure.

"That's here!" Shadow exclaimed

Amy, Tails and Knuckles turned to see the mysterious person that Shadow had talked about. The serpent hissed and snarled and charged at Kagome. Making another arrow she shot at him again. This time though the serpent dodged.

Kagome was getting irritated. Jumped down from the cliff and onto the serpents head she smashed it's head and was surprised when her hand came in contact with something. Looking down she saw it was a green shimmering emerald. The emerald flowed and under her cape the Shikon pulsed.

"She has a chaos emerald!" Knuckles exclaimed

"Chaos emerald?" she repeated then smirked "Well now I have one of them."

"Hey!" Sonic said happily "Hi! I'm Sonic!"

"So much like Shippou," she whispered sadly before leaping off the robotic serpent. The giant serpent was now useless since it's source of energy was gone.

Tossing the emerald up and down Kagome caught it. She turned to walk away but was stopped by Shadow.

"Not this time," he said "Who are you?"

Kagome sighed. Friend or foe. From what she learned this Eggman person was the foe and Shadow with his group were the good guys.

"Kagome," she stated. Suddenly the winds picked up and her hood was thrown back.

The swore they saw an angel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continue? Not? What should I do? Review and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't kill me im sorry for not updating sooner! But if I get as many reviews as I did last time ill try to update faster soooooooooooo the faster you review the faster update!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Sonic

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last Time:_

"Kagome," she stated. Suddenly the winds picked up and her hood was thrown back.

The guy's swore they saw an angel.

_Now:_

Her cold blue eyes stared at them for a moment. Shrugging slightly she turned and went to leave.

"Wait!" Knuckles called

Another storm of flower petals danced around her before a fading giggle on the wind signaled she had left.

"Till we meet again," a soft voice on the wind carried

"Damnit!" Shadow growled

"That is so cool!" Amy commented "What an exit!"

Sonic stared at the last petals floating on the wind. Who was this new hedgehog? And what kind of threat was she? Why did she need the chaos emeralds?

"Sonic?" Tails questioned "Who was she?"

"I don't know buddy," he replied truthfully "Shadow now I know why you wanted out help…"

Cool blue eyes watched the small group.

"Shadow huh?" she murmured with a smirk "And Sonic? How….interesting…"

- Over the next few days-

Tails sat front of the T.V. with Chris, mouth agape. The news was on. It showed a giant robotic dog, made by Eggman of course. It was running rampage through the city and of course destroying everything. This was a few hours back. While everyone waited for Sonic to show up and white blur flashed in front of the dog.

"SO IT WAS HER!" Tails exclaimed

They watched as the angelic hedgehog stared at the red eyed robotic dog. She seemed to sigh and shake her head. Summoning arrows out of nowhere she aimed at the beasts head destroying it. Once her work seemed to be done she vanished in another swirl of flower petals.

"Tails," Chris exclaimed "how did she do that? Who is she? A friend?"

"I don't know," Tails replied staring intently at the T.V.

"And that's it folks," the newsman said "Who is this mysterious hedgehog? Is she a friend of Sonics or enemy? And if so why is she destroying Eggmans creations? More needs to be figured out about this mysterious hedgehog but until then this is Tim Brooks signing off!"

"Wow," Chris exclaimed "That's so cool! I want to meet her!"

"Good luck," Sonic said coming into the room with Shadow and Chris's grandfather "We can't seem to trace her. At all."

"What about you grandpa?" the boy asked "Couldn't you find something to track her?"

"Sadly no Chris," he said shaking his head "What I don't understand is how she can appear and disappear like that. I looked over the tape Tails had taken during their first encounter and the one on the news channel. It's physically impossible."

Shadow grumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Shadow?" Tails questioned

"I said," the dark hedgehog repeated with a scowl "That's not the only thing she can do. She can fly. The first time I met her was when I was falling into the earths atmosphere. Midway she had caught me. When I looked up I saw a pair of large, angelic, almost see through wings sprouting from her back. I don't like this. She could be a threat."

Tails eyes bugged out.

"Wings?!" he exclaimed "Holy…."

"What a piece of interesting news…maybe we can get Amy to help. She is a girl and she might know something about this female…" Sonic said uncertainly

"I wouldn't count on it," Chris explained "Amy, Cream and Ella went shopping. I doubt they will be back anytime soon…"

They all sighed before sitting down. What were they going to do?

- With Kagome -

Humming slightly she peered through her hood. It had been a few days since her encounter with Sonic and she was getting restless. In total she had two chaos emeralds. How was she ever going to get home if she couldn't find the darned things? And worst of all she had these constant attacks on her everywhere she went.

A frustrated sigh escape her lips. She had taken to living in the forest living off of berries and some other things. The animals around her gathered when she played her flute or the trees would blossom beautifully, anywhere the music could be heard growth happened.

Suddenly the pink and green chaos emeralds pulsed along with the Shikon. Looking up she saw something shining on the treetops. Sprouting her two wings she flew up gracefully and looked around. Some sort of bat figure seemed to be staring at something. An emerald. A blue chaos emerald to be exact.

"Well isn't this my lucky day," Rouge said "I can trade this little emerald to Sonic for something worthwhile."

_Should I take it from her?_ Kagome questioned shrugging she decided why not.

Flying forward she grabbed the emerald out of the unsuspecting bats hands.

"Hey!" Rouge said shocked "Give that back!"

Kagome shook her head no and flew off. An angry Rouge flew after her. Bent on getting her emerald back.

They flew across the city not knowing they were on camera.

"Sonic!" Chris exclaimed "look!"

All attention was turned to the T.V. And there she was. And true to Shadows word two angelic wings had sprouted from the white hedgehogs back. She gracefully weaved in and out of buildings, Rouge hot on her trail. It was then they noticed that in her hand was a chaos emerald.

"Hey!" Tails exclaimed "Doesn't that place look familiar?"

Looking closely they noticed they were close to the estate! Rushing outside the hedgehogs watched and humans watched as Kagome zoomed passed them. Momentarily she caught Shadow and Sonics eyes. Smiling slightly she rushed past.

"Give it back!" Rouge yelled after her.

Kagome suddenly turned around and stopped. Gently landing on the ground she stared at her.

"If you want it," she stated "Come and get it."

Rouge gave a frustrated sigh and launched herself at the hedgehog…….only to meet air.

"Huh?" looking around she couldn't find her opponent.

"One shouldn't take their eyes off their opponent," Kagome whispered behind the stiffened form of Rouge. Giving her a light kick in the back she watched as the bat thief effortlessly spun around and landed in front of her.

"My, my, my," Rouge commented "Quite the fighter we have here."

Kagome smiled at the other female. Once again, like Shadow had seen before, she was incased in a large blue light only for two wings to open around her and feathers float on the wind.

"That's amazing!" Tails commented recording every move she made for later analysis.

Flash stepping in a zigzag pattern she quickly caught the bat thief's hand sending her fly…………..right into Knuckles.

"Oomph!" the red hedgehog said "Woman get off of me!"

"Why hello Knuckles," Rouge said with a smirk "What a pleasant surprise."

Kagome watched with a smile. It was time to make an exit….for now.

"Sorry to disturb you two love birds but I really must be going!" the winds seemed to pick up out of nowhere. Once again petals danced around her. Faster and faster until a cocoon formed.

"_Till we meet again_," a soft voice on the wind said. Her trademark exit.

And just like last time only a scatter of petals on the ground signaled she had left.

Rouges eyes bugged out.

"Well isn't that a useful little technique," she commented "Especially for a thief!"

"She called us lovebirds!" Knuckles fumed angrily

"Oh hush lover boy," Rouge commented. She was hell bent on finding out who this mysterious hedgehog was.

"Shadow," Sonic commented "Do you think she's from ARK?"

The red and black hedgehog shook his head.

"I doubt it Sonic," he stated "I highly doubt it….."

"That was so cool!" Chris exclaimed "She was so pretty though! Did you see Sonic?"

"Yeah I did Chris," the blue hedgehog commented

"That's the third time she's escaped," Shadow scowled.

Rouge though looked mighty please with herself.

"Well I may be able to help you," she said "I was able to snag a tracking device on her cloak, which did you know was real silk?" she said dreamily "That kind of silk hasn't been around since forever!"

Tails eyebrows shot up.

"A tracking device?" he exclaimed "Sonic you and Shadow can go after her if we give you the coordinates."

In no time at all two blue and black blurs were racing through the forest. It was beginning to rain heavily. Already thunder and lightening began to clash and it was beginning to pelt down mercilessly.

Kagome had let the rain pelt her instead of producing a barrier. She loved the feeling. It was like she was getting rid of all her sorrows. Walking through the forest, careful not to trip, she came upon a man.

He was strange. For one he was egg shaped. Then she remembered. Dr. Eggman.

She stiffened instantly which did not go unnoticed by Eggman.

"Now my dear don't be like that," the doctor began "Let me introduce you. My name is Dr. Eggman. And you might be….?"

"Kagome," she responded her eyes blazing underneath the hood of her long, wet cloak.

"Ah Kagome," he said "What a lovely name."

"Thank you," she responded

"Now Kagome," he said, floating in his weird machine "I have a proposition for you."

She relaxed a bit.

"What kind of proposition?" she questioned

"Well you see," he began in a sad somber tone "I would like you to collect those chaos emeralds. It seems you need them quite badly for you have collected three already. Now you see you'll never be able to accomplish this. For Sonic and his little friends will take them away from you. They try to seem like the nice guys but in truth they are cruel and malevolent. They want those emeralds for their own purposes,"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Pushing her hood down Eggman silently gasped. She was the most beautiful hedgehog he had ever seen. Snow white with her long hair held up in a ponytail. She had bangs like Amy's though her's was white and she had a few blue streaks in her held up hair.

"I see," Kagome said softly "But why do you want to help me."

"Well," he began again "I want justice. For years I have been tormented by Sonic and his gang and well with our talents you can help me. In return I shall help you acquire the chaos emeralds."

Kagome pondered. He seemed sincere enough. Eggman watched with keen eyes. This new hedgehog had powers beyond his wildest dreams. And with her he could take Sonic down.

Lifting his hand he held it out towards her.

"Will you join me?" he asked

Hesitantly she lifted her hand to place it in his. She was about ten centimeters away when Shadow and Sonic burst through some tree's.

"Eggman!" Shadow snarled

Kagome was frozen.

"What?" she questioned

"Come Kagome," Eggman urged "Join me!"

"Don't do it!" Sonic yelled "Whatever he told you was a lie."

Kagome's eyes instantly hardened.

"Is that so?" she questioned

"Drat!" Eggman mumbled "Damn you Sonic!"

Before leaving though a blade shot out from his machine and hit Kagome in the side. He promptly left.

_Why do I feel so dizzy?_ she questioned _Was the blade poisoned?_

She made a move to leave but she found Shadow and Sonic in front and behind her.

"Your not leaving this time," Shadow said "Your coming with us."

She wanted to retaliate but the poison took effect. As she started falling Sonic quickly grabbed her.

"Whoa," she said holding her bridle style "What happened?"

Shadow looked at her for a moment.

" She was poisoned," he concluded

"Oh man!" Sonic exclaimed "We have to get her back. And quick!"

The two hedgehogs quickly left for the mansion. All the while two thoughts ran through their mind.

_Will we finally get some answers now? And if we do, in the end is she friend or foe?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. Another chapter finished. Review! Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Don't kill me im sorry for not updating sooner! But if I get as many reviews as I did last time ill try to update faster soooooooooooo the faster you review the faster update!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or Sonic

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Time:_

The two hedgehogs quickly left for the mansion. All the while two thoughts ran through their mind.

_Will we finally get some answers now? And if we do, in the end is she friend or foe?_

_Now:_

Amy was scowling darkly in the corner. Ever since that new hedgehog was given to Chris's grandpa everyone was worried. She was a stranger and they acted as if she was their best friend!

Sonic and Shadow were leaning against the wall in the small room Kagome had been admitted to. Her cloak, the chaos emeralds and a flute were next to them on a table. Kagome herself was in the bed, sleeping. Tails was waiting impatiently for her to wake up so he could ask her questions as was Chris. Cream and Chao were worried about the young girl and had gone and made a huge bouquet of flowers for her. Blue and white orchids with pink baby's breath.

Rouge and Knuckles were sitting down on chairs munching on Ella's cookies, also waiting for their questions to be answered.

Kagome's head was pounding. Slowly opening her sapphire eye's she winced. Stupid Eggman with his poisoned weapons. As soon as she was able to sit up she had eight pairs of eyes trained on her like laser.

_Well_ she thought _That's something I've never woken up to._

Looking down she noticed her miko powers had not healed her wound and that her arm was bandaged.

"Where am I ?" she questioned

Shadow pushed himself off the wall and Knuckles joined him in front of her bed.

"We'll be asking the questions," Shadow said in a threatening tone.

She raised an eyebrow and ran a hand through her hair. That's when she noticed it was out. Seeing the hair tie next to her she grabbed it and threw her hair up in a ponytail.

"You know," she commented dryly "When someone wakes up in an unfamiliar place, her belongings taken away and eight sets of eyes staring at her, she has the right to ask questions."

"Well not this time we-" Knuckles began but was cut off by the door being flung open. Ella stood with a silver tray containing soup, bread and a tall glass of juice.

"Now you leave the poor girl alone," she scolded shooing everyone out of the room except for Cream and Chao "The poor girl just woke up and your already assaulting her!"

"But Ella-" Tails began

"Ella nothing!" she said pushing the fox out "Now wait until she's done eating."

Grumbling everyone filed out of the room. Ella carried the tray over to the young hedgehog and gave her a sympathetic look. Kagomes twin sapphires glared out of the window into the green garden and sunny skies.

"Now dear," Ella said "Eat up and then go change I'll wash your clothing."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"With all due respect," she began politely "My clothing is made of a very special…..material. I'll wash it myself thank you,"

Ella nodded and left the tray on the bedside table. Cream and Chao were sitting on two chairs near the edge of her bed.

"Now Cream," Ella instructed "I want you to make sure she eats everything understand?"

"Yes Ella!" Cream said

The kind maid went out of the room and left Kagome and Cream along with Chao alone. Kagome stared out the window and Cream was getting nervous.

"Umm I t-think y-you should eat," she squeaked and fidgeted with the flower in her lap.

Kagomes eyes swiveled to the girl who gave another squeak. She stared at a moment before her face morphed into a beautiful large smile. Cream reminded her so much of her little Rin.

Cream watched in awe as the pretty hedgehog smiled beautifully. She looked so radiant when she smiled and Cream found herself laughing.

Delicately blowing on the soup Kagome spooned it into her mouth. It was good.

"So," Kagome said distractedly "What's your name?"

"My name is Cream," the other girl beamed

Kagome smiled tentatively.

"My name is Kagome," she explained finishing of the rest of the food. Placing the tray on the small table next to her she eased back into the pillows.

"Kag-ome?" Cream said testing out the new name.. "It sounds…funny."

Throwing her head back Kagome laughed from inside the bathroom where she had gone to change. Coming out she wore a simple pair of tight jeans with her boots over them. A blue tanktop and a white jacket over it.

"Now that's a first," she commented "So Cream, what do you like doing the best?"

Chao giggled and Cream picked a flower from her bouquet.

"I like making bouquets," she answered then frowned

"What's wrong?' Kagome questioned

"This flower is dead," she commented holding up the wilted lily "I'll go throw it out."

"Oh no don't do that," Kagome commented

"But why not?" Cream asked "It's not good....and you can't fix a dead flower…"

"Well I can-" Kagome froze. Sighing she went to the door.

Throwing it open Tails, Chris, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles fell over. Raising an eyebrow she asked,

"Yes?"

They all scrambled up. Knuckles coughed and Rouge acted cool. Tails and Chris looked excited while Amy looked annoyed. Sonic and Shadow had calmly walked in through the door.

"Now that you are done you food," Shadow began

"You can answer our questions!" Sonic finished wholeheartedly

Rolling her eyes she gracefully turned on her heel, clicking away on the tile floors before she took a seat in the far corner of the room. The others shuffled in taking various seats as well, on a chair, against the wall or on the bed.

Leaning back in the plush chair she sighed and blew a lock of white hair out of her sapphire eyes. Closing her eyes she waited. And waited. And waited. Cracking an eye open she looked curiously.

"I thought we were asking questions." she stated

"Oh!" Tails said smiling sheepishly "Most villains want to fight or something then talk. We were just waiting."

Kagome closed her eyes again.

"And what makes you think I'm a villain," she said.

Tails gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Well anyways ummm let's start!" he said

"Who are you?" Sonic fired off

"Kagome."

"What is your purpose here?" Shadow intoned

"To collect the seven emeralds,"

"How do you know of these emeralds?" Rouge questioned

"Information was given to me to fulfill my duty."

"What duty?" Knuckles asked

"That is classified information."

"How do you do those weird tricks?" Tails questioned "Like disappearing and making those weapons."

"Those are of my own abilities. Just some of my powers," she said

"Well why are you-" Amy began but was cut off.

"You know bat girl," Kagome said bored "Stealing from someone is so very rude and shameless."

They turned to see Rouge holding Kagomes cloak, emeralds and flute. Raising an eyebrow she glared.

"What?" Rouge demanded and Knuckles sighed. Saying something about troublesome women.

Holding her hand out the items were encased in a blue light before ripping out of the bats hands and flying towards Kagome. The cape and flute were laid next to her but the emeralds circled around in her hand, floating.

"How did you do that?" Tails exclaimed with curiosity

"As I said," Kagome replied "Some of my powers. Only some."

Staring at the emeralds she sighed.

"I can't trust any of you to keep these emeralds here," giving another sigh she added "Disperse."

The three emeralds flew out in different directions nearly toppling over people.

"Where'd they go?" Rouge questioned angrily

"I don't know," Kagome said truthfully "Somewhere. They'll come back when called for."

Shadow and Knuckles at this point were at the short end of their stick.

"You will tell us everything about yourself this instant!" Shadow demanded

Kagome shot up and with lightening speed was in front of him.

"I do not take orders from you," she hissed "You are lucky that I had even stayed. I could have left as soon as I had woken up. Do not tell me what to do. It is not in your place."

"Priestess," they all heard a soft voice scold.

They all watched entranced as a soft blue glow appeared. Kagome, they had noticed, had stiffened into a marble statue and turned slowly. She had slowly lowered to one knee her head bowed.

"Forgive me," she whispered "My temper got the best of me."

All they could see was a light blue blob of sorts, apparently she saw something else.

" My little one," the voice said with fondness " I forgive you. I know it is hard on you. Everything has changed but your goals have not."

"I know," she responded

"These people before you do not mean harm. They are just curious as you would be if a new person had appeared before you," the voice explained "As a guardian you must understand my little one."

"I understand," Kagome replied

" You need not tell them your story, it is your choice if you wish it or not. Remember, your goal is not complete."

The light vanished and Kagome stood up. Her eyes had a strange hard set to them.

"Who was that?" Everyone questioned at once

"Nothing of your concern," she replied "But if you'll excuse me I must be leaving now."

She turned to leave but Shadow, Sonic and Knuckles blocked her way.

" No way," Knuckles said "You aren't leaving."

"Who are you to stop me?" she asked

"If need be we will harm you. We have no knowledge if you are friend or foe. So until then you shall stay….or else." Shadow threatened

She really wanted to go up to the wall and start banging her head against it. Opting for a cool glare instead she agreed.

"Fine," she snapped "Now if you'd be so kind as to leave me alone I have business to take care of."

Shadow and her seemed to have a glaring contest. Sonic sighed and grabbed the other hedgehog and dragged him out. The other shuffled on out while Kagome went over to the bed. It was around ten at night and she was tired. Some sleep wouldn't hurt.

- Outside her room -

There was a tense silence across the room.

"I don't like her," stated Knuckles, being the first one to break the silence.

"I agree," Rouge added in "She's dangerous. I have never, in all my years, seen such powers."

"In all your years…" Tails pondered "How old are you exactly?"

Rouge looked appalled.

"How dare you ask a lady her age!" she tsked

"Off topic," Knuckles growled "What will we do about her?"

"For now," Shadow said calmly "We must befriend her. That voice she had spoken to stated something about a goal and her story. If she is trusting enough then she will tell us."

"I agree," Sonic added in " We know she won't harm anyone…yet. Let's just sit tight and see what happens."

Silently agreeing they all left to cope with their thoughts. Rouge flew off and Knuckles stated he needed to get back to the Master Emerald. The rest went to their separate rooms to sleep off the days events.

- The next day-

Kagome had woken up early. Very early. Taking a quick but hard shower, considering she couldn't reach most items, she walked out of her room. She wore a simple pair of jeans with her boots underneath and a blue t-shirt.

She knew know that the occupants of the house slept late because the only person in the living room was Ella.

"Good morning," she said somewhat awkwardly to the human woman.

Ella looked up and smiled kindly.

"Good morning dear," she said back "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," Kagome said sitting in the couch across from hers. It was then she noticed how lavishly everything was decorated. Probably because they were rich. "I'm just an early riser. How about you Ella?"

Ella laughed.

"Me to dear," she said "But I'm also thinking of what to cook for breakfast this morning. I have a few hours before everyone gets up and I'm completely stumped."

Kagome cocked her head to the right, looking like an inquiring child.

"Maybe I can help," she suggested "Where's the kitchen we can get started."

Ella nodded. She liked the new hedgehog.

"So dear," Ella asked as they arrived in the large kitchen "What would you like to make?"

"Mmm depends," Kagome replied dragging a chair then standing up on it so she could reach everything due to her…..ahem….size. "What do the people of the house like best?"

"About everything," Ella commented bringing out some bowls.

"Let me think," Kagome mumbled then snapped her fingers "We can make chocolate chip banana bread, breakfast burritos, sausages, fresh squeezed orange juice, cinnamon orange pancakes, and oatmeal?"

Ella clapped like a little child.

"That sounds wonderful! Goodness me such a fun breakfast. I'm sure everyone will love it."

"I hope so," Kagome said sheepishly "I think I got off on the wrong foot with them yesterday. Well let's start the foods not going to make itself!"

So for the next hour or so they were chopping, mixing, stirring, squeezing and baking.

Kagome set the table to look extravagant. There was a large plate with sausages, Next to that was the breakfast burritos. On a plate next to that was a large stack of huge pancakes and to the side were perfectly sliced and laid pieces of banana bread. In a large bowl they put all the oatmeal so everyone could serve themselves, there was a sprinkle of cinnamon on top to add flavor along with brown sugar. A big pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice was also placed on the table.

Around the table were plates which had bowls set on them and a knife, fork and spoon alongside them. The cups were also placed with napkins folded in them to be used.

Wiping her brow Kagome smiled and went back to the kitchen where Ella had finished cleaning up.

"We have about a few more minutes before everyone wakes up," Ella commented then smiled "Thank you so much for helping this morning."

"No problem Ella," Kagome said biting into the apple.

Soon the delicious smells of breakfast had all the occupants of the house straying towards the dining room. In a few minutes everyone was seated and staring wide eyed at the food.

There was a knock on the door and when Ella opened it Rouge and Knuckles came in.

"Mmmm," Rouge commented "What smells so good?"

"Breakfast," Ella said "Now come on and dig in."

Chris was chugging down a glass of orange juice when he noticed everyone but one person.

"Hey where's Kagome?" he asked

"Probably still sleeping," Amy commented eating 'Ella's' delicious pancakes. "Wow Ella these are so good!"

"Oh no Amy," Ella said sipping her tea "I wasn't the one that made this."

Everyone stopped.

"You didn't?" Tails questioned "Then who did?"

"Kagome," Ella said happily "That girl can really cook! She was up at 5:30 when all you were still fast asleep."

"Oh," Sonic said eating another slice of banana bread. Which he came to absolutely love "Where is she know?"

"I don't know." Ella said thoughtfully.

Shadow stood up.

"This was a ploy," he said suddenly "While we were busy eating she's probably left."

"You really know how to make a girl feel appreciated," Kagome commented coming out from the kitchen with a fresh batch of croissants.

"I had thought it be best if I made something extra," she commented dryly placing the plate on the table, where Chris immediately grabbed one.

"Oh," Shadow commented sitting back down.

"Girl," Rouge said piece of banana bread "I may hate you for stealing my emerald but I love your cooking. It's fantastic!"

"I agree with the bat," Knuckles said eating a breakfast burrito

Kagome smiled. Being a hedgehog wasn't so bad. Once you got over the height difference….and plenty of other things.

"These croissants are really good!" Chris exclaimed biting into his fourth one.

Everyone was full of compliments for Kagome. But she knew they were wary of her. Well she would be to for the way she acted yesterday. But bit by bit she'd earn their trust.

Amy though was not very happy this morning. She did not like how this new hedgehog took away attention from her Amy Rose.

She did not like it one little bit. At all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe. Another chapter finished. Oh my a jealous Amy?! Scary lol Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I know I know, I've neglected the story. But no more! Here is another update. Just review so I can move my fingers faster in updating. Yep a nice review would surely get my fingers moving into writing another chapter. :P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last Time:**_

_Everyone was full of compliments for Kagome. But she knew they were wary of her. Well she would be to for the way she acted yesterday. But bit by bit she'd earn their trust._

_Amy though was not very happy this morning. She did not like how this new hedgehog took away attention from her Amy Rose._

_She did not like it one little bit. At all._

_**Now:**_

The beautiful ex time traveling miko, now hedgehog, fought the urge to twitch or scream or _something_ for that matter. After breakfast it would seem everyone was going to go about and do their own thing. Now, if Kagome wasn't mistaken, doing their own thing probably had something to do other then stare at her. That was what they had been doing, almost all morning long, just staring at her.

The white hedgehog brushed her bangs out of her face, bangs she learned, that contained quills in them. Really, the whole hedgehog thing was just a bit to much for her. She'd fought demons, humans and other creatures that only kami would knew what they were, but getting turned into a hedgehog must have been the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her.

"Kagome?" Cream questioned softly, bringing the other girl out of her thoughtful stupor. "What's wrong?" Kagomes startling blue eyes snapped toward the young rabbit and she gave a smile. "It's nothing Cream," she said quietly "I'm just thinking of home."

At the mention of learning anything about the whereabouts of the mysterious hedgehog, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Rouge all leaned in a bit from their respective places from where they were listening. Amy and Ella had gone shopping, with Tails tagging along, saying something about needed new parts. Chris had gone to play with his friends, his grandpa dropping him off.

Creams eyes widened and the chao next to her, who's name was Cheese, gave a little whine. "Home?" Cream questioned a bit excitedly, "Oh, could you tell me about your home Kagome? Is it beautiful? Is it big?"

Kagome threw her head back and laughed aloud, it was a bell like sound "My home was large, Cream," she began, waiting until the little rabbit sat next to her before continuing. "It was a vast land, covered in forests and lakes and such. But the place I lived, in a section of the land, along with……my friends and family, was called the land of flowers."

Creams eyes widened to large bowl sizes at the mention of flowers, the others though were confused. They had never heard of such a place or land, nor had they seen it. "Why was it called the land of flowers?" Cream asked curiously. Kagome toyed with the hem of her shirt before continuing. "When summer came," she explained "The thousands of trees and bushes in the land would bloom. Millions of different kinds of flowers, all different shapes, sizes and colors would blossom into exotic and beautiful flowers. Then like a heavy snowstorm, the petals would fall, dancing to the ground like little sprites and soon the whole land was covered in flowers. At times, we would have to literally rake or shovel through the petals. But that's not all, our land was famous for its herbal remedies and teas along with the beauty products we'd make."

Cream gasped at the vividly beautiful picture Kagome painted for her. The others silently agreed, but did such a beautify land really exist? Or was she just making it up?

"That sounds so pretty," Cream commented and Cheese added in a sound of agreement. "Yes," Kagome agreed, "It was beautiful, the Western lord especially-"

Realizing what she had just let slip, she instantly clammed up, hoping no one noticed her little mistake. But they did, and at the chance they instantly pounced on the opportunity. "The Western Lord?" Rouge asked, "Who's that?" Kagome shook her head and quickly answered, "No one. I must have confused myself." she quickly explained, "Probably someone I had met in my travels."

Of course, at that statement, more questions arose. "Travels?" Knuckles questioned "What sort of travels?" Kagome sighed, really these people were so quick to jump at the opportunity to question someone. She had no choice she supposed, she'd have to tell them something.

"As I said," she began again, stiffening a bit as they came closer and sat around her on one of the multiple sofas. "The land was vast, immensely large. I was never one to stay in one place, my heart always yearned for adventure. So adventure it was. My small group and I would travel aimlessly around the land. We'd sometimes encounter a…….town or village of sorts and we'd stay there. But if we didn't we'd camp out under the nigh sky. We were free and reckless, no boundaries held us back as we traveled. We met many people and made new friends. We learned any things as well, from cooking some of the most succulent meals to the practice of sword fighting. We were one big family."

Now Kagome failed to mention the real reason behind their traveling. She also failed to mention the countless creatures and demons they had killed along with their mission. But better not to raise questions. The day went by idly, Kagome secretly learning of all the changes in the future. She was fascinated by how far technology had really gone, and how it continued to grow.

She was deep in thought when she felt a pair of eyes boring into her back. Glancing out of the corner of her eye, she saw the two tailed fox staring at her quite intently. She smiled a bit sadly, he reminded her so much of Kirara and Shippou, it hurt.

"Is there something you need, Tails?" she asked quietly. Turning to look at the nervous gold fox. His twin tails twitched a bit, reminding her of how Kiraras did, and she waited. "Ummm," he began, not really knowing how to approach the young hedgehog. Was she mean or nice, would she hurt him for asking questions? He didn't even know!

"I was wondering if you could," he began a bit uneasily, swallowing loudly, "Uh, answer some questions?"

She blinked her beautiful, mystery filled eyes, as if thinking of her answer. She idly swept at her bangs, before strangely looking at her hand. She smiled then, causing him to be surprised. "Sure," she said, patting to the chair next to her. "What do you want to know?"

He sat down next to her, they were silent for a moment before he began. "So," he said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi Tashio." she said, smiling fondly as if remembering something connected to her name. Tails nodded, jotting it down on a notepad. "So Kagome, could you explain a little about, yourself?"

Kagome blinked a bit before laughing, startling the young fox. "That is one question you can't ask," she said with mirth "I can never answer that. It takes me forever, trying to figure out what to say."

That eased the tension between the two. Soon they were chatting happily, like long lost friends. Tails soon realized Kagomes was funny, witty, smart and pure. So pure and kind it made him feel warm just talking to her. She was really curious of the stuff he built, and he was more then happy to explain. The snowy white hedgehog listened so attentively he couldn't help but be enthusiastic of his explanations.

"And that's how it works!" he said with a flourish. She clapped a little, smiling widely. "Wow," she commented "Technology has improved so much then before."

"Before?" Tails questioned curiously "What do you mean by before?" His new friend blushed a bit, shaking her head saying nothing. He let it go, for now. The slamming of the door alerted them someone had arrived home. Seconds later, Tanaka and Chris arrived. The latter looking a bit down.

Tails bounded off with a quick 'bye' before following Mr. Tanaka who has commented about some sort of technical difficulty somewhere. Chris dejectedly dropped his bag before flopping onto the sofa, before giving a sigh. It continued like this for some time now, Kagome silently thinking and Chris sighing. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting next to the boy. He looked up at her in surprise, probably just noticing she was there. He gave a nervous laugh. "Oh sorry," he said with a bit of a blush on his face, "I didn't mean to sound so dejected."

"It's not a problem," she replied, curious as to why he was so upset, "But why are you so dejected anyways."

"Oh, it's just that we were assigned to make up a legend for English class," he explained sheepishly, just realizing how much of a big deal he had made of the situation, "But I'm not good at this kind of stuff, the rest of my class though and I don't want to be made fun of or get a bad mark."

Her mouth upturned in a smile and her eyes held understanding. She shook her head, recalling all the times she had trouble with her studies when she was out and about, looking for the jewel shards. What, did he say legend?

"You know," she began slowly, "If you'd like I could help you. There are many legends from my home, that I doubt anyone here would know, and you could use one of them."

His eyes held excitement at the prospect of learning about her home. "Really?" he asked sitting up straighter. She nodded with an amused smile. "So what do you want to hear about?" she asked "Of love, great battles and perils or about the greatest swords of existence?"

Chris made a face at the mention of love but perked up about the mention of swords. "The legend about the swords!" he said instantly. She laughed and settled back, beginning to tell the story of Tessaiga, Tenseiga and Sounga.

"Long ago, when the land was still young and many unknown creatures walked about, a great and powerful lord and fighter by the name of Inu no Tashio had forged himself three swords. These swords were of immense power, some say the gods themselves blessed his swords so when he fought his strike was always true," she began fondly. Chris listened with rapt attention, and unknown to the two they had an audience listening. To make the story even better, Kagome molded her powers into a sphere of blue light, one that showed the three great swords. Chris was on the edge of his seat, eyes wide.

"The first sword," Kagome continued and watched as the orb showed the Tessaiga in it's rusty form before it transformed into the great fang. "..Was known as the Tessaiga. Some called it the 'sword of death or earth.' Tessaigas proprieties were extraordinary. It had many attacks the most famous being the Wind Scar. If one was to use the Wind Scar, they could slay a hundred persons in one strike."

Someone from their hiding place gasped, causing Kagome to stop. Rouge sheepishly came out, with Sonic and Knuckles following her. Chris turned excited eyes to Sonic. "Did you here that Sonic?" he asked in awe "What a sword!"

"That is one cool sword," Sonic agreed sitting down. "Please keep going."

Kagome sighed before continuing her story. "The second of Tessaigas attacks is known as the Backlash Wave. The Tessiaga performs the Backlash Wave by using the Wind Scar to engulf the enemy's attack in a twister and reverses it back on them, with the added power of the Wind Scar. Another attack that the Tessaiga would soon learn would be the Red Tessaiga. But that is a tale for another time. As I was saying, another attack Tessaiga will learn would be the Adamant Barrage. The Adamant Barrage is performed by hundreds of diamond shards releasing from the Tessaiga and destroying the enemy."

"Is that even possible?" Rouge blurted "A sword so powerful so...unbelievable!" Kagome shook her head and gestured to the orb that had been showing each of the Tessaigas attacks. "I could only show you this if I had witnessed this…" Kagome murmured. Chris urged her to continue on with the story of the swords.

"Right, the next sword of Inu no Tashio is known as the Tenseiga," she explained and waited for the image to change. "This sword is very special. It's a sword that cannot cut. The sword has a special property in that it cannot harm any living beings, which is ironic for a sword. However its power lies in the fact that it can bring the recently dead back to life as well as healing the wounded. Tenseiga allows a powerful wielder to see and slay the beings from the underworld, as well as bringing up to 100 beings back to life in one swing. The opposite of it's brother sword the Tenseiga as we-"

Kagomes story was interrupted as Amy and Ella came in, calling them for lunch. Chris whined, "But, but, Kagome was telling us these awesome stories and-"

"But nothing young man," Ella scolded lightly, "You must eat to stay healthy. I am sure that the story can be continued, yes Kagome?"

The sphere shattered like a glass ball, it's remnants disappearing as Kagome smiled. "Of course Ella," she said "I can finish the story some other time."

The still protesting Chris dragged himself to the dining room. As everyone was seated and began eating, Chris continued on and on about Kagomes story about the swords. To the young mikos dismay,. everyone wanted to hear the story. Slowly drinking her cup of juice she glanced outside.

_I really miss home…_ she thought sadly before toying with her food. Ella glanced at her and frowned a little.

"Is the food not to your liking Kagome?" she asked. Kagome's eyes instantly went wide.

"Oh no Ella! The food it wonderful, I was just thinking is all." she told the housekeeper. Dinner finished quickly and as soon as everything had been settled, Chris had dragged Kagome back to the living room to finish her story.

After retelling the story of the first two swords she picked up her tale, telling them of Sounga.

"Sounga," She began "Was known as the sword of hell or of world conquest". It was the complete opposite of the Tenseiga, and a stronger version of the Tessaiga. It could summon 100 dead souls in one swing. Sounga, unlike the Tessaiga or Tenseiga, was not created like the other two swords. Tessaiga and Tenseiga were created by a sword smith by the name of Totosai, who had forged the two great swords from Inu no Tashios own fangs. It is unknown how Inu no Tashio came to own this evil sword . As well, unlike the other two, Sounga contains the spirit of an ancient evil demon. When held by a human, Sounga takes control of them, and they will kill everything they possibly can, but when held by a demon, Sounga will try to persuade them to do its bidding. But Inu no Tashio never let Sounga control him. Saying it was an act of weakness if he let what he should be controlling take control of him."

There was a silence where everyone thought of the tale of such great swords. Kagome decided it was time to wrap it up.

"And that is the tale of the three great swords," she said "Inu no Tashio would have died protecting his precious one in battle. The three swords would have then been scattered across the lands. The Tenseiga would have been given to his eldest son, Sounga would have been sent to another dimension and the Tessaiga would have been kept in his tomb, awaiting for the youngest son to come and claim it. But that, is a tale for another time."

"Awww Kagome!" Chris whined "Tell us about his sons. What happened to them, what happened to Sounga oh please-"

"Hush Master Chris," Ella chided softly "Can you not see the poor girl is tired?"

They all turned to see Kagome dozing off a bit against the couch. She had become tired with so much happening to her all in such a short period of time. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open before narrowing.

"Eggman is near the premises," she said suddenly, standing up.

Their eyes widened. What was Eggman doing here?

oOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXxoOoxXx

Sorry for the EXTREMLEY late update guys. Things have been sooooo hectic for me you would not comprehend. I think I'm losing my touch a bit but anyways I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon yes? Anyways if some of you know I'm taking requests for fairytale one shots or two shots starring Kagomes and some male. If you have a request just write it in your reviews and I'll see what I can do. So for now, Ja! And remember to review, reviews are fuel!


End file.
